phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Eitaso (Archer 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Excitable Eitaso: Hooraaaayy! I finally got a day off!! Eitaso: I really, really wanna do some shopping. You'll come with, won't you? Eitaso: Whaddya mean, no?! Don't be such a spoilsport! Eitaso: No girl will go out with you if you can't even stick by a girl for some retail therapy! Eitaso: I've got lots of things I want to buy today, so you can hold all my bags and stuff! Hahaha! Eitaso: Okay then, let's go! Zoosh! Eitaso: Hey, look! That girl's pretty cute, isn't she? Eitaso: I just looove cite girls! Heck, I love anything that's cute! I just wanna cuddle 'em all! Eitaso: Hey, hey you! What're you looking at there? Eitaso: Don't be like that, Commander! I'm just talking to her, nothing wrong with that! The commander scolded her for being too excitable, but... Eitaso: Whoops! Looks like you're mad at me, huh? Teehee... She didn't seem to be listening at all. Her smile was a nice relief from the stress of fighting every day, but still... Eitaso: C'mon, let's go, let's go! The commander was stuck moving at her pace, getting pulled along by the hand. Episode 2: Energy Secret It was then that they saw a little girl crying. Eitaso: Hmm? What's wrong? Eitaso: Oh, you skinned your knee? Eitaso: Don't worry, I'll make it all better! Eitaso: Turning my good vibes into an arrow of light, that'll send your pain far, far away! She gently rubbed the little girl's hurt knee. The girl seemed to feel better, and was smiling as she left. ---- Question 1=''Why're you always in such a good mood?'' Eitaso: Why? I never thought about it! |-|Question 2=''What keeps you so positive?'' Eitaso: I don't really know. That's a toughie! |-|Question 3=''Is it tiring to always be so energetic?'' Eitaso Nope, not one bit! ---- Eitaso: So, listen...I, um... Eitaso: I made up my mind that I'd always be on the happy bus, positive no matter what! Eitaso: That's why, I feel like I can overcome anything! Eitaso: In fact, I'm sure I can! Besides... Eitaso: If me being positive can make others feel better, what more could I ask for? So that's why she was so energetic. It made sense. Episode 2: Thrilling Mystic Ward Eitaso: Hoooraaayy! We're finally here! Before them was a bookstore. Eitaso: Oh wow! There're just so many I want to read, I don't know where to start! ---- Question 1=''I didn't know you liked reading.'' Eitaso: Yeah, didn't I tell you? Guess not! Truth is... |-|Question 2=''What kind of books do you like?'' Eitaso: You really wanna know? |-|Question 3=''Anything you'd recommend?'' Eitaso Weeell, since you're asking... ---- Her expression quickly changed to a serious one. Eitaso: What I really like are picture books! Eitaso: Good ones, ones that're exciting and thrilling! Eitaso: Look, Commander! What an insightful introspection into this girl's inner thoughts! Eitaso: Look, Commander! This layout! Eitaso: Look, Commander! This worldview! She was a real motor mouth, hardly stopping to breathe. Eitaso: Don't you think so, mister shop keep? Aren't these latest picture books just great? Huh? Huh? The commander scolded her again for being too excitable, but... Eitaso: No, no, no, you just don't get it! These are just the best! Eitaso: Picture books put smiles on faces, bring people joy! Eitaso: They'll save the world --no--the entire universe! Eitaso: Same as pretty girls, like the Killer Princesses! Eitaso: That's why I always keep it in top gear, fighting at full throttle! There was no getting through to her now. They say that the best defense is a good offense, but.. Eitaso: Do you get it now?! It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Eitaso: Whoa...I think I just learned a new skill, like zoosh! Eitaso: Yeah, I've got a new skill now! I think I'll call it..."Thrilling Mystic Ward!" With no room to get a world in edgewise, the commander just stood there dumbfounded. She was always so cheery, full of smiles... Who knew she could be so fiery and passionate? Eitaso: Hey, maybe I should draw one! Eitaso: It'll be like nothing before, a picture book that captures the hearts of people of all ages! Eitaso: I dunno why, but I just feel like I could make one right now! She had stars in her eyes as she spoke. Eitaso: Anyways, carry these for me, okay? With that, she slammed a stack of picture books in front of the commander. Eitaso: C'mon, let's go, let's go! She was right back at it, and it was all the commander could do to keep up. Category:Character Quest